


【闪盾耶】Can’t Handle This.(PWP补档)

by Crussio



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crussio/pseuds/Crussio
Summary: *是🚗*文科闪盾×工科耶，私设如山*关于一对以前只打过啵的德国boys初夜的故事x





	【闪盾耶】Can’t Handle This.(PWP补档)

埃利亚斯在晚上十一点四十左右听到了门铃声。

他一边絮絮地抱怨着边打开门想要发火时却看到马吕斯倚在门口，一股酒精味同时冲进了他的鼻腔。

“你喝酒了？”他把马吕斯放进来的时候询问道。

“是啊，和多米尼克。”马吕斯抽了抽鼻子迈进埃利亚斯的公寓，“但我没有醉。”

马吕斯确实是没有醉，甚至还可以说得上是清醒。比起之前让他吐到翻白眼的那次宿醉这次他喝的量不过是小学生。

埃利亚斯看着马吕斯进来了便侧过身去关上房门，马吕斯却顺势贴上了他的身子把他抱住了。

“……怎么了？”埃利亚斯被突然凑过来的男友弄得有点莫名其妙。而马吕斯像只考拉一样紧紧攀住埃利亚斯这根树干，几乎是让自己黏在了埃利亚斯的身上。

马吕斯吐息间喷出来的热气带着一股酒味，这让埃利亚斯觉得有些不舒服，但他还是选择安安静静地让马吕斯抱着自己。

“埃利亚斯，”马吕斯把脑袋贴在埃利亚斯的颈侧用力磨蹭两下哼哼唧唧的喊他的名字，“我想做。”

“什么？”埃利亚斯艰难的侧过脑袋看向马吕斯，“你在说什么呢？到底发生什么了？”

“我说，我想做，现在就想。”

马吕斯说完这句话之后就自顾自的凑到了埃利亚斯面前贴上他的额头，埃利亚斯抬起眼和他对视，看着对方眼里倒映出自己的脸。

为什么以前不做非得要选现在？

埃利亚斯没来得及问出的问题被马吕斯的嘴唇堵住了，他们不是第一次接吻，但马吕斯仍然还是一个新手。他小心翼翼的用唇峰磨蹭埃利亚斯的嘴唇，然后微微张开嘴含住他的上唇轻轻用牙齿厮磨，然后他感觉自己被埃利亚斯拥住了，于是他顺从的往前跨了半步拉近他们之间的距离。

然后马吕斯把舌尖探进了埃利亚斯的嘴里，舔过平坦的上颚又迂回到唇侧游弋像只在试探猎物的小蛇，而埃利亚斯从头到尾都没有多动一下。

他享受马吕斯难得的主动。

但当埃利亚斯腾出手扣住他的后脑让他们彻底唇齿相依的时候马吕斯还是慌乱地哼唧起来，他抬起手臂试图挡住埃利亚斯却没有成功，而埃利亚斯在这一方面很明显比马吕斯更有天赋，当他的舌头在马吕斯嘴里搅动发出啧啧水声时他睁开了眼睛，如愿以偿的看到马吕斯不知所措的紧闭着眼任他鱼肉。

“我明明可以自己来的。”

马吕斯一边这样说着一边把埃利亚斯拱开了，然后顺势抓住了埃利亚斯的双肩一路把他推到了卧室，然后把他按在了床上。

埃利亚斯坐在床上忍不住笑了起来，“接下来也要自己来吗？”

马吕斯没有回答，但他蹬掉了自己的鞋子分开两腿跪在了埃利亚斯的身上。

这个动作对他而言已经足够作为回答了。

这是他们第一次做爱——显然双方都还没有做过充足的准备。

马吕斯就在这时候突然不动弹了，他在思考接下来该怎么做。

但埃利亚斯以为马吕斯已经醉得睡过去了，当他准备要起来扶马吕斯躺下的时候后者的膝盖突然开始打滑，然后他掉到了床下，扑通一声跪在地上。

有点疼。马吕斯呲牙咧嘴地把脸埋了下去免得被埃利亚斯看到，他本来是想着滑下去的时候自己的裤子能起到点缓冲的作用，结果显然它并不称职。

他没有等到疼痛消退再开始动作。埃利亚斯有点被他这个突如其来的架势吓到了，马吕斯意识到他想把自己扶起来，于是立马就扒住了他的裤子试图阻止他。

然后马吕斯开始解埃利亚斯的裤子，他花了一点时间解开拉链但发现这样还是扯不开裤子，他这时候才想起上面扣子的存在，但眼前因为醉酒出现的一片片碍人的小星星让他怎么都看不清扣子在什么地方，多次试图通过眯起眼睛聚焦未果的马吕斯最后只能用手摸索。

结果是他从埃利亚斯的裆部开始一寸寸地往上摸，还是没有摸到那颗该死的扣子。

这太丢人了。马吕斯懊恼地想到。

埃利亚斯这边则是有点发懵，他看着马吕斯在他的下半身摸来摸去像是在找什么东西，最后他终于明白马吕斯到底想干什么之后，他善解人意地悄悄解开了挡住扣子的皮带。

马吕斯终于成功的解开了扣子，接下来他要做的是给埃利亚斯口交。

马吕斯从网路和多米尼克那里分别得到了一些有用的小技巧，他从头部的软肉开始舔舐，绕着顶端的小口用舌尖画圈儿，又沿着上面的凹槽来回轻舔，埃利亚斯适时地停下自己的一切动作由着马吕斯尽情发挥。

而马吕斯事实上并没有让他失望，他在舔过了头部之后又开始吮吸柱身，用牙齿磨蹭突突跳动的血管又用指尖挤压根部，在他准备直接把柱头一起含进嘴里吮吸的时候他突然感觉到埃利亚斯在轻轻抚摸他的后脑，突如其来的互动让他觉得有些不安，但他只是吭哧了两声继续实施他原本的计划。

帮埃利亚斯吮吸过一轮之后就要准备上垒了。马吕斯撑起硬着陆过的膝盖又爬上床把埃利亚斯压回床上，这时候他已经清醒多了，这意味着他有点后悔自己刚刚的主动。

明天会来不及上早课的。他咂了咂嘴在心里抱怨道。

但中途放弃的话他就不是马吕斯了。他趴下去伸长了手臂够到床头柜的抽屉，拉开抽屉就是一瓶润滑剂——从买来第一天就没再被用到过——埃利亚斯撑着脑袋观察马吕斯的一举一动，看着马吕斯把润滑剂涂在手指上，然后小心翼翼地把手指探向身后。

“记得动作要轻一点哦。”埃利亚斯轻飘飘地提醒道，“要把整根手指推进去才能起到润滑的作用。”

“说得好像我从来没给机器上过润滑油似的。”马吕斯嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨着却还是照着埃利亚斯的指示做了，他趴下身子把脑袋埋进埃利亚斯的怀里把腰部抬起来，用指尖小心翼翼地撑开穴口把中指往里推。

一个指节还没进去马吕斯就被强烈的异物感弄得有点不舒服，指甲不时地蹭在柔软的肠肉上让他感到极其不舒服，而更加让他难受的还是他趴下来后血液一下冲到脑门带来的晕眩。

马吕斯咬了咬嘴唇，微微使了点力自暴自弃似的把中指推进去了大半活动起来。

“你还好吗？”埃利亚斯看着马吕斯闷在自己怀里不出声了微微直起身子搓了搓他的脑袋，马吕斯没有说话，在他怀里摇了摇头。

然后他微微蜷起手指，用指腹轻轻按压发热的内壁。这种触感马吕斯以前从来没感受过，这应该和果冻的感觉差不多，他想。按压这部分没有给他带来什么奇怪的感觉，但随着手指逐渐深入马吕斯却能感觉到自己在慢慢地放松下来。

埃利亚斯已经被晾得够久了。马吕斯突然有些自责自己的慢热，紧接着便把第二根手指也送了进去。

“唔……”

马吕斯紧咬着的嘴唇间露出了一丝呻吟，穴口因为异物感不断地收缩把他指尖的润滑剂都挤出来了一点。

“马吕斯……”

埃利亚斯似乎是想说什么却又被马吕斯的嘴唇堵住，唇齿相依的同时马吕斯把体内的手指退了出来伸下去扶住了埃利亚斯已经开始溢出前液的阴茎，说不出话的埃利亚斯只能通过抚摸马吕斯的后脑来表达自己的愉快和对马吕斯的称赞。

“呜啊……”

比起手指更加坚硬粗大的玩意儿戳进体内让马吕斯忍不住仰起脖子深呼吸了几下缓解不适感，说实话他有些不高兴，因为埃利亚斯真的什么都没做只是看着他自己给自己上润滑做扩张，而埃利亚斯的阴茎确实是比他想象的要大了不少，这样一想马吕斯又收缩了一下穴口，同时带来了更大的不适感。

埃利亚斯实在是有些忍不住了，他确实是担心马吕斯会受伤，但自己的阴茎已经硬的有些发疼，他再也顾不上男友的感受一把抓住马吕斯的腰把他带进自己怀里，同时接过了这场性爱的主动权。

“我可以自己来的！”

马吕斯痛呼了一声懊恼地侧过脸去看着埃利亚斯（事实上他懊恼的是埃利亚斯没有更早一些接盘，但嘴硬还是一定要嘴硬的），后者则是凑过去轻吻了下他的脸颊。“你不可以，亲爱的。我也不可以。”他说，“我们一起来，好吗？”

马吕斯想回答些什么，但立马就被埃利亚斯突然的几下试探性的抽插噎得说不出话，大半截阴茎已经成功地在没有让马吕斯受伤的情况下埋进他体内，埃利亚斯试图活动几下，马吕斯的内壁立马就跟着猛地绞紧了蠕动起来。

埃利亚斯侧过脸去看马吕斯，后者的表情没什么变化，但捏住埃利亚斯肩膀的双手却随着他的每一次动作攥紧了又缓缓松开。

然后埃利亚斯开始缓慢地活动腰部，深埋进马吕斯体内的性器碾轧着内壁的每一处敏感点使得马吕斯从紧咬着的牙齿发出了轻微的摩擦声。埃利亚斯似乎是发现了什么端倪开始寸寸地在他体内缓慢地磨蹭，来回活动了几次后埃利亚斯终于找到了马吕斯的前列腺并狠狠地碾过了那一点，他听到怀里的人发出一声带着哭腔的低叫，然后是抽抽嗒嗒的呜咽声。

埃利亚斯开始集中攻击这一块带点韧性的软肉，而马吕斯终于也开始从这场几乎可以被称作是折磨的双人运动中得到了一些感觉奇妙的抚慰，每当埃利亚斯碰到他的前列腺时他的穴口就会猛地一下收缩又张开，而随着埃利亚斯越操越深他逐渐的开始主动迎合埃利亚斯，随着他的抽插小幅度地扭动一下腰肢让他每一次都能碰到让自己舒服的位置。

他们两个不约而同地紧紧拥抱住彼此，吐息间喷出的热气打在汗湿了的脸庞上微微发痒的感觉让他俩都有点想笑。

不过还是马吕斯先笑了，他吞了吞口水嘴角咧开了一个俏皮的弧度对着埃利亚斯挤了挤眼睛，埃利亚斯也跟着对他笑了笑，两个人紧紧贴在一起拥吻，埃利亚斯也是在这个时候在马吕斯体内缴械。

 

 

 

“你觉得这样舒服吗？”

埃利亚斯帮马吕斯做好了清理工作后扑通一下倒在床上抱住汗淋淋的他，“……我是说，如果你觉得做这样的事会让你感到难受，我可以想办法减少这方面的需求……”

“我觉得很舒服。”

马吕斯把脑袋埋进埃利亚斯的怀里闷闷地回答道。

“不过，”埃利亚斯像是又想起来了什么似的抬起身子看向马吕斯，“是谁告诉你要这样做的？”

“是多米尼克。”马吕斯诚实地回答道，“他让我试着主动一点。”

“你等着看我明天把他的鼻子打歪。”

“当着古斯塔夫的面？”

“嗯，当着古斯塔夫的面。”


End file.
